


Hearts on Napkins

by TheObsidianWarlock



Series: The Lord Admiral and Ranger General Universe [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianWarlock/pseuds/TheObsidianWarlock
Summary: For the Sylvaina Discord Valentine's Day prompt. My prompt was Coffee Shop AU.As usual, I went for fluff and something half-serious broke out. There is a tiny seed of real story behind this, though it's turned inside-out and buried pretty deep.Written on seven cups of coffee and no sleep while recovering from the flu that my kinds kindly gave to me. If you spot mistakes, please be nice.





	Hearts on Napkins

“You’ll love it,” Vereesa said, pushing her sister towards the door. “It’s my favorite place!”

“Besides, you need to get out,” Alleria chimed in from her other side. “I know you’re hurting. Nothing can replace a loss, never mind your entire squad. But brooding over it at home for days on end is just making you worse.”

“And stinky.”

“Not helping, Little Moon.”

Sylvanas ignored her sisters as she took in the café. A quaint, rustic décor coupled with a fiddler playing softly over the speakers effectively shut out the downtown noise. Pictures of sailing ships and sprawling coastline enhanced the experience, while smaller, temporary pictures of couples took up the spaces between, reminding her of the season.

“Good morning, Vereesa!” A woman called. Vereesa’s ears perked up and she immediately skipped over to hug the woman, a thirty-something blonde with perhaps a handful of grey hairs showing. Sylvanas instinctively trailed a finger along her own pale blond locks and wondered if she’d live long enough to gray. 

Alleria shouldered Sylvanas along towards their sister. Around her, Sylvanas noted that, aside from a handful of glances, most were indifferent to her presence. 

At least that was alright.

“It’s good to see you again, Jaina,” Alleria said as they neared. 

“Good morning, Alleria,” Jaina replied, shaking her hand. “You’re in luck. I have your regular booth clear right now.”

“Excellent,” Vereesa clapped, bouncing in place so that her long ears and platinum hair bobbed slightly. “Jaina, I’d like you to meet my sister, Sylvanas. She’s home on leave.”

“Ah, so this is the mysterious Windrunner Number Two,” Jaina said as she reached for her hand. “I’m Jaina Proudmoore, owner of Boralus Café.”

“Owns a lot more than that,” Vereesa whispered loudly, then yelped as Jaina poked her.

“Pleased to meet you, ma’am,” Sylvanas responded politely, masking the wince at the hollow echo in her voice. “I see you’re well-acquainted with my sister.”

“I’ve known Vereesa for years,” Jaina laughed. “One of the bright spots of my life, for sure.”

“She’s a military brat, just like us,” Vereesa said as they walked toward the booth. “Not with the Rangers, though. Her father was an Admiral in the Navy. Now her brother seems set for that career.”

“You served?” Sylvanas asked, her ears involuntarily swivelling forward.

Jaina nodded. “Nearly ten years,”she said. “I made Lt. Commander before I called it quits and turned to other pursuits.”

“Owns Theramore Shipping,” Vereesa coughed, earning another poke.

“Enough about my business,” Jaina said, showing the sisters into the booth. “These two have their favourites; what can I get you, Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas eyed Jaina a moment, taking in her eyes – kind, expressive ones that made her think Jaina hadn’t ever killed a man. What would she think of her? What did Jaina’s relatively innocent eyes make of the smoldering embers left in her sockets? Blinking she shook her head slightly, banishing her thoughts behind her well-trained politeness.

“Just coffee, ma’am.”

“Yes? Any favorite type?”

Sylvanas shook her head. “Just black.”

“Black?” asked Jaina, taken much aback. “It’s Valentine’s! How am I supposed to make pretty little hearts in your cup if you drink it black?”

Alleria and Vereesa giggled, and Sylvanas was tempted – slightly – to give in. But the aftermath of her latest tour of duty left her with a lead-coated heart to match the lead-tinted skin she’d wear for the remainder of her life.

“Sorry,” she said, dialling for a smile she didn’t feel.

Jaina left to fetch their drinks, and Vereesa scowled at her.

“That wasn’t very nice,” she said. “She’s a good friend!”

“I promise to be as polite as I can,” she replied, crossing her arms. “What’s she doing in a coffee shop if she owns other businesses?”

“She seems to enjoy being hands-on,” Alleria commented as she scanned the room, her Ranger’s instincts intact despite her retirement. “From what Vereesa’s told me, she’s grooming a new manager, Taelia Fordragon – I think that’s her over there.”

Sylvanas followed Alleria’s gaze to a girl with short dark hair, quite a bit younger than Jaina. She seemed astute enough at first glance, and her attention quickly returned to the older woman.

Jaina, now that she knew, still retained some of her warrior’s stride, and still glanced across the room more keenly than a typical manager might. 

“See something interesting?” Vereesa asked slyly, flicking Sylvanas ear. 

“No,” she said, flapping her ear to bat her sister away. “What’s this Theramore Shipping you mentioned?”

“Courier service. It’s local, but she’s starting to branch out. It seems to be her largest company.”

Sylvanas grunted in response, letting her thoughts flow inward. Alleria said something or other to Vereesa, and the two were off again, chatting around her as they usually did – as they had since she’d come back.

How long would they persist? When would they tire of dragging their battle-scarred sister around, a mote of darkness between two bright lights? How long before they decided they had more fun without a pair of angry red eyes trailing behind them, secretly envious of their bright blue?

Banshee Squad was gone. 

She closed her eyes as a wave of emotion hit her. Ten women, and one man – Nathanos, bless his departed soul. Together, they could have taken on anything – and they had, several times. 

Until now.

Would the Rangers keep her? Would they give her a new squad? Did she even want one?

The sound of mugs sliding across the table drew her out of her brooding. True to Jaina’s word, cute cream hearts adorned the tops of her sisters’ expensive-looking coffees. She cupped her hands around her own, appreciating the slight burn of —

—Her eyes glanced down and stopped, fixated on her napkin. Specifically, at the large, black heart drawn on it. Inside was a short message in neat, loopy handwriting:

_A black heart for black coffee. Everyone deserves a Valentine, and maybe even a hug. Yours, from Jaina._

Her eyes trailed up to see Jaina smiling at her. She offered a slight smile in return, and the woman winked and trailed off, seeing to other customers.

“Ha!” Vereesa laughed. “Would you look at that! You’re smiling, Sylvanas!”

“I’ll be damned,” muttered Alleria, shaking her head.

“Shut up, the both of you.” Sylvanas hid behind her coffee, sipping the bitter brew and feeling thankful for the first time that she could no longer blush. 

Her father had been an Admiral. Hmm. Perhaps Jaina wasn’t quite as innocent as all that – but she was clearly perceptive.

She couldn’t help but smile as they left later, Jaina chatting with them as they walked to the door.

“I hope to see you all again soon,” Jaina said. “Even you, Sylvanas.”

“Thank you,” Sylvanas said, reaching again for Jaina’s hand. “For this, too,” she held up the napkin with the heart, unwilling to dispose of it. “Just… thank you. I needed this.”

Jaina’s gaze softened, and she covered Sylvanas’ hand with her own. “Anytime. Take care of yourself – or at least let these two take care of you, alright?”

“I will. I promise.” Vereesa and Alleria sniggered behind her, but she held Jaina’s gaze seriously. 

Then they were off, out the door and down the street in a heartbeat. But Sylvanas knew she’d be back soon. She had to go back.

*~*~*

She did. Several times.

The sisters made Boralus a weekly stop, sometimes more often. Every time they went, Jaina would draw a heart on a napkin, and Sylvanas would keep it. Some held messages, others were scrawled hastily in between a dozen rushed orders. She kept them all.

“You should ask her out already,” Vereesa griped. “She’s got to know you’re interested. The entire world knows you’re interested.”

“She can do much better than a scarred soon-to-be-ex-Ranger,” Sylvanas returned. “Hearts on napkins are hardly indicative of her interest, Little Moon.”

But Sylvanas kept them. Black hearts that shone like tiny little Suns, banishing her darkness to the corners of her mind while she sat in the comfort of Boralus, sipping black coffee to the sound of sea shanties. Watching Jaina as she ran her shop the way a captain might run a ship, everyone moving like a well-oiled machine. Perhaps…

But no. What could she offer? The dream was enough; she did not need to ask for more.

*~*~*

The next week, Jaina was not there. Taelia served them politely and efficiently, but there was no little black heart.

Her world grew dark and cold in an instant, and she knew.

*~*~*

Three days later, she entered Boralus, dressed a touch fancier than she might otherwise. Her sisters trailed in behind her, but she left them near the door. She saw Jaina near the front counter, and she felt that mote of light she’d been missing these last days.

She had to know. She needed…

“Good morning, Sylvanas,” Jaina said as she approached. She took Jaina’s hand, shaking it slightly, but held on a moment longer.

“Good morning,” she said, swallowing. “Jaina, I was wondering if you might be free for dinner sometime this week,” she said, keeping her voice as light and even as she could.

Jaina stared up at her, surprise clearly written on her face.

And the faces of the customers nearest to her.

She steeled herself against the closing shadows, but after two long breaths she removed her hand, shoving both into her pockets.

“It’s alight,” she mumbled. “Forget I said anything. I’m sorry.”

At some point, her sisters must have caught up with her, as she quickly found herself in their customary booth. 

“Sylvanas, what was that?” Vereesa hissed.

“Hush,” Alleria said sharply. “Leave her be for the moment.”

At another time, Sylvanas would have rankled at Alleria’s protectiveness. Now, however, she would take it – and a bunker to hide in.

But a familiar set of footsteps approached, casting a familiar shadow across the table.

“Excuse me, ladies,” Jaina said. “I need to speak to your sister for a few minutes. Would you mind setting up over there?”

“Perhaps this isn’t the place,” Alleria started.

“No,” Sylvanas said, cutting her off. “I’ll be fine. You two go on.” Mustering the remnants of her pride, she met Jaina’s gaze. While stern, she saw none of the condemnation she’d feared might be present, which gave her no end of relief.

As her sisters slowly moved away, Jaina slid Sylvanas’ coffee and a large sandwich across, and then sat down herself. 

“Now, then,” Jaina said, cradling her hands. “Let’s try this again, where we speak privately, rather than you ambush me at the front counter.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Sylvanas said. “I just…”

“I know.” Jaina nodded, sipping at her own drink. “You’re a good woman, Sylvanas. I know you’re hurting, and I’ll accept that this takes a lot of courage. I have to say, I definitely didn’t see it coming.”

“That’s fi—”

“I’m not against it,” Jaina cut across with her hand raised. “Don’t close off. Talk to me, please. I have my own baggage – I don’t know what Vereesa’s told you, but I need more than just that quick high school one-liner.” 

After a moment’s silence, Jaina reached over, touching the top of her hand. “Sylvanas, talk to me.”

Slowly, Sylvanas gestured to herself. “I came back from overseas the sole survivor of my unit. I was… I am … in something of a bad place. Healing. You know that.”

Jaina nodded, and Sylvanas drew another breath to continue.

“Coming here… you surprised me. You and your little black hearts on napkins. You made me feel… happy. Like I hadn’t just lost nearly everything. Like I wasn’t scarred for life. Just… happy.” She closed her eyes, drawing strength from the warmth of the coffee in her hand. From Jaina’s hand still atop her own.

“I kept them all, you know. Maybe you think that’s creepy, but they’re … evidence, I guess … that things aren’t all bad. I look at them and I think that maybe … maybe I could be the one to draw hearts on napkins for you. Maybe …” She ducked her head. “That sounds so stupid… I just… I think we could be happy. I really like you, and I think we could be happy.”

Silence reigned for the enteral moment it took Sylvanas to find Jaina’s eyes again. They crinkled with kindness, and she waited, a painful, void-like thirst in her chest to hear the verdict read aloud.

Jaina let go of her hand and stood, taking Sylvanas’ breath with her.

“Budge over,” she commanded, moving across to her side of the booth. Quickly, Sylvanas made room as Jaina scooted in beside her. 

Immediately Jaina pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth slightly as she struggled to place her arms properly.

“I’ve been wanting to hug you for a long time now,” Jaina said into her shoulder. “God knows you need a few.”

They stayed locked together for what felt like a small eternity, as the painful knots in Sylvanas’ chest slowly began to ease in Jaina’s soothing presence. Eventually, they broke apart and Jaina claimed her hand, threading their fingers together.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” she said. “We can share this sandwich and talk about ourselves for a bit. Let’s get to know each other better than some hearts on napkins, alright?”

“That sounds good,” Sylvanas said, giddy with relief at this slightly more positive direction. 

“Good.” Jaina nodded. “Then, when we’re done and you’re ready to go, you can ask me properly about dinner – someplace simple, please – and that can be our _second_ date. Okay?”

“Second…?” Sylvanas stared at Jaina for a moment, taking in her bright eyes and slightly nervous smile. She felt her grin grow wide enough to strain her, her ears perking up fully for the first time in weeks. 

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, squeezing their joined hands together. Across the café she could hear Vereesa’s muffled cheering and Alleria’s muted chuckle. Her gaze, though, rested on the woman before her whose hair shone with the light of the Sun, and her darkness blew away like morning mist in the breeze.

*~*~*

In the furthest corner of the café, unseen and unheard by anyone, the Lord Admiral sat with her Ranger-General.

“You see,” she said, cradling her lover’s hand in her own. “Even in this world, we found our way to each other.”

“How fitting,” Sylvanas laughed, “that once again I washed up battered and broken on your shore, and you gave me safe harbor.”

“Always and forever, my love.” Rising, she brushed out her dress and pulled at her companion. “Come, let’s go before we wear out our welcome.”

With a shimmer of magic, the two vanished, leaving a sizeable tip on the table behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist tying it very loosely with my Christmas fic. I swear, I need to finish planning out the Lord Admiral/Ranger General setting. It must be done.
> 
> More updates soon, now that my household slowly returns to normal.  
> -OW


End file.
